Captain Mako
Overview |badges=Bloodletter Usurper }} His origin is both Mutation and Natural. His level range is 40-44 as well as 45-50. Captain Mako is also an Archvillain who serves under Lord Recluse in the Arachnos faction. He also awards the patron power Leviathan Mastery to villains who complete his patron arc. Heroes can face him in Recluse's Victory as one of the signature villains that show up as reinforcements. __TOC__ Information Background Captain Mako was born in Paragon City, where his parents could not cope with his extreme mutation and abandoned him to the city orphanage. The other children tormented him for his freakish appearance. This eventually led to several deaths, and young Mako disappeared. It is unknown what became of him for a time after this, though there had been vague reports of a shark-like creature in Independence Port. He later appeared as a modern pirate working around the Rogue Isles before Lord Recluse claimed them. He was a member of the crew of a ship called the Black Powder, where he had quickly arose to the position of Captain. Mako and his crew initially fought against Lord Recluse's forces during the take-over, but was either coerced or bought off and joined Arachnos. He's been more than happy to continue working in Lord Recluse's employ since then. Recluse often uses Mako as an assassin and enforcer, sending him to make violent examples out of enemies of Arachnos. Mako's brutal murder of the original Scrapyard on the docks of Sharkhead Isle is a perfect example. Mako is a bloodthirsty predator capable of casual violence, but he still possesses a human intellect and should not be underestimated. Mako has recently installed himself on Sharkhead Island shortly after he began to associate with the villainess Barracuda. Trivia *Mako only recently started using the title "Captain." Why is unknown, though Ghost Widow speculated that it was his (weak) attempt to appear more civilized. It may also have to do with his time as the captain of a pirate ship. *Captain Mako tends to feud with Black Scorpion a lot. Character Stats Secret Identity: Gideon Ray Origin: Mutant Archetype: Stalker Primary Powers: Claws Secondary Powers: Super Reflexes Other Powers: Super Leap, Leviathan Mastery Badge Out of Game Captain Mako is the nickname of Shane Hensley who is the lead writer for City of Villains. He was initially responsible for creating the zones, backstory, and new villains. Shane is perhaps best known for his roleplaying game Deadlands. See Also * Captain Mako's Arachnos profile for a list of his powers Introductions Contact Introduced By * Arbiter Rein New Contact(s) Information Arachnos Patron Gideon Ray is a savage Mutant who has evolved into what only can be described as a humanoid shark. His acts are even more terrible than his appearance, and few foes are even identifiable once Mako is through with them. Mako is responsible for the death of Sharkhead Isle's most famous hero, Scrapyard. Initial Contact You know who I am. The great Captain Mako, hero of the Rogue Isles! I'm the one Recluse goes to when he's got a problem. Pray that you don't become a problem. I got some work that needs getting done, and if you help me out, I'll make sure you're well rewarded. Got it? Good. Store * Teir 1 Inspirations * * * * * * Story Arc Killer Instinct Souvenir: Broken Freedom Corp Badge This is a Broken Freedom Corp, taken from the renowned Longbow Agent McKnight in a story you like to call: Killer Instinct It all started when Captain Mako told you to head over to Paragon City to rescue a couple of Arachnos operatives before their compromised Arachnos base became totally overrun. You did what you could to rescue the Arachnos operatives and take out the Longbow raid leader. Captain Mako wouldn't stand for having one of their Paragon City Arachnos bases compromised, and related that this was the third hidden Arachnos base this week which was uncovered. He sent you to attack the Longbow base where the raid was staged from to find out who was behind these attacks on hidden Arachnos bases. There you found an operations file pointing to a Longbow Agent McKnight. Mako wanted to find more information on Agent McKnight, and so sent you to get the info from Arbiter Daos. Unforunately, Daos had sent out Arachnos attack squads to imprison you for 'crimes against Arachnos'. Returning to Mako, you learned Agent McKnight had sent falsified Arachnos reports to Arbiter Daos in retaliation for your attack on the Longbow base! Mako became very eager to get hold of McKnight. Arachnos managed to track McKnight's escape to an offshore underwater Longbow base. Mako authorized you to give chase and clear out the base. In the end, the Longbow agents managed to tie you up enough for McKnight to escape in a mini-sub. Arachnos tracked the mini-sub to Sharkhead where McKnight attempted to hire protection and book passage to Paragon City. Mako sent you to take down a Family cargo ship meant to smuggle him to the mainland and deal with McKnight's mercenaries. It turned out McKnight hired the Knives of Artemis to protect him from Arachnos! At the docks, you waited for McKnight's arrival. McKnight showed up to take the ship to the mainland with his Knives of Artemis escort, and you fought through them to get at your prey. There, you fought McKnight in the same spot where Captain Mako took down Scrapyard! Missions Levels 40-44 Briefing I've been told we got some problems in Paragon City. One of our secret Arachnos bases there has been discovered by Longbow, and they're trying to take down everyone there. Naturally, our operatives are resisting. I'd be happy to test our troop's survival instincts, but apparently there's a number of important Arachnos officers who need to survive this ordeal. That's where you come in. Head over to the Paragon City Arachnos base and get our Arachnos operatives out of there! It's only a matter of time before Longbow overwhelms the base. You have 75 minutes to complete this mission. I want the Longbow leader's heart as well - take him out! ''The Arachnos operatives return with you to the Rogue Isles! '''Primary Enemies' Notable NPCs * Agent Greer (Longbow Ballista, Elite Boss) * Mistress Xirce (Tarantula Mistress, Hostage/Ally) * Mu'Jukar (Mu Adept, Hostage/Ally) Debriefing I hope you made that Longbow worm suffer! Briefing Those Longbow scum can't get away with raiding our Arachnos base - that's the third on this week! I want to find the Longbow agent responsible for these raids and make an example of him! Our Arachnos spies have their uses - they intercepted some transmissions and managed to find the Longbow base where their raid was staged from. Take out everyone in that Longbow base and find who's heading up the anti-Arachnos operations! Take out everyone. I don't want anyone escaping! '''Primary Enemies' Debriefing Agent McKnight, eh? That name sounds familiar. We better look into this further. Briefing So, this Ace McKnight is staging all the anti-Arachnos raids, eh? I want to know more about this guy. His intelligence is too good - which menas he's an excellent spy or we've got some double-agents within Arachnos! Arbiter Daos has compiled an intelligence report - talk to him about Ace McKnight at once! I want this McKnight. I can almost taste his blood! Debriefing Arbiter Daos wanted to arrest you? Something stinks here. I think Longbow Agent McKnight is messin' with ya! Yah, I know who Agent McKnight is now - he's a Longbow Agent who Operative Vargas incarcerated on Sharkhead! He must have escaped the Arachnos prison, and probably sent Arbiter Daos some falsified files about you after your strike on that Longbow base in order to stop you from pursuing matters further! Damn, he's clever. I'll enjoy ripping his heart out! Oh, and don't worry about Arbiter Daos - I'll tell him to call off his attack squads. Sooner or later. Briefing Longbow Agent McKnight's breakout and planting false evidence against you in the Arachnos information network has caused quite a stir amongst the Arbiters. McKnight made them look foolish because they were so easily infiltrated and tricked. Now the Arbiters are lookin' for blood, and they want us to carry out the sentence - which suits me just fine! That working man hero Scrapyard was a tasty treat, and now McKnight is on the menu! Arachnos is hot on the heels of McKnight, and tracked him to one of Longbow's offshore underwater bases. Travel to the underwater base and clear it out! I've got a sub waiting at the docks to take you to the underwater base. There's going to be blood in the water tonight! Primary Enemies Debriefing So, McKnight escaped, eh? He's as slippery as an eel, that one. No matter. He can't run forever! Briefing Can you feel it? The thrill of hunting your prey, circling, closing in for the kill. McKnight is our prey, and we will soon make our final strike against him! McKnight is running scared now. We tracked his mini-sub which escaped the Longbow base we trashed. It surfaced near Sharkhead, and the word is he's been spending a LOT of Longbow funds trying to find someone to protect him while he escapes back to Paragon City. He managed to secure a smuggling vessel from the Family, and hired some mercenaries to protect him. McKnight hasn't shown his face yet, but before he does we got a ship to sink on Sharkhead before it leaves port! Take these bombs over to the cargo ship on Sharkhead and take out McKnight's mercenary hires! When McKnight shows up at the docks on Sharkhead, he'll have no place to run to. Then the fun will begin! '''Primary Enemies' Debriefing There's nowhere left for McKnight to run to. He'll soon be ours! You've got a killer instinct. Briefing Savor this moment. Look for the fear in your enemy's eyes as he realizes he cannot win this battle. Watch as he struggles to hang on for his pointless life. Revel in his destruction, and you will know true joy. Show me you possess a true killer instinct by eliminating Ace McKnight! I've got something for you to use in this battle. It's something my Arachnos boys have been working on: a Frenzy Mutagen which unlocks your more bestial instincts and turns you into a killing machine. Time to show your true colors. Temporary Power: Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Ace McKnight (Elite Boss) Debriefing You seem pleased - I take it the hunt was successful. I hope Longbow sends more challenging prey in the future! I think it's time you learned a few of my secrets - if you're up for it. Note: Upon completion of this story arc, you will be awarded the single origin enhancement of your choice. Badge * Completing this patron story arc will award the Bloodletter Badge for the mission holder. Briefing Everyone's gotta have goals. Black Scorpion wants to build the nastiest power armor in existence. Recluse wants Statesman's head on a platter. Me? I'm a perfect combination of man and shark, with the killer instincts of both. I don't know what freak of evolution caused me to exist, and I don't really care. I just want to become the best at what I do - to become the perfect killing machine! Some of my troops discovered something interesting during the torture of some Circle of Thorns, something about The Great Bease which lies beneath Sharkhead. I want to know more about this creature. My operatives have tracked some of the Leviathan-seeking Circle mages to one of the Thorn holes underneath Potter's Field on Sharkhead. Head to the caves and interrogate their leaders about the Leviathan! I want to know what this primal essence does. I don't care if you have to beat the Circle leaders bloody - just find out! Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Trelix (Death Mage) * Kalos (Death Mage) * Halimos (Death Mage) Debriefing So the Circle wants to draw this primal essence from the Leviathan, eh? Well, they may not be willing to spill their secrets, but I know someone who might. Briefing So the Circle of Thorns know of this 'Leviathan' which sleeps beneath Sharkhead. I think they know more than they're letting on, and I bet it's 'cause it's something they want to keep for themselves! Filthy mages! I know just the guy to tell us more about the Circle's plans with the Leviathan. He's an old sorceror who goes by the name of Tarixus, and he knows more about the mystic stuff which goes on in the Rogue Isles than most. Head over to speak with Tarixus about the Circle's involvement with the Leviathan! Tarixus has an understanding with Arachnos. It's the only reason why he continues to exist. Debriefing An ancient and primal destructive power, eh? Sounds like my kind of party! I think we need to look into what we need to do to unlock this primal essence... Briefing Archmage Tarixus mentioned something about the Circle mage Raxtos knowing how to tap into the power of the Leviathan. I want to know how! Head to the Circle of Thorns temple underneath Thorn Isle and interrogate Raxtos about the Leviathan!' If there's power to be had from the Leviathan, I want it. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Raxtos (Death Mage) Debriefing WHAT? Is the Circle trying to set me against Ghost Widow? Or is that albino witch trying to mess with me? Briefing We're close to finding out how to tap the power of the Leviathan! We'd have it by now if it wasn't for Ghost Widow! It's just like her to get in the way of my plans. Well, let's not get mad about this - let's get even! Break into Ghost Widow's vaults at her tower on Mercy Island and steal back the Ritual of Z'kron! This might get us into a bit of problem with the Arbiters, but don't worry - I'll take care of that! Primary Enemies Debriefing This is the ritual, eh? Looks like I'll have to get one of the Mu Mystics to decipher it for me. We're getting close now. Soon, we'll move in for the kill! Briefing I got a Mu Mystic workin' on deciphering the Ritual of Z'kron you stole from Ghost Widow's vaults. With any luck, we're gonna be able to work the ritual soon! But we got some problems, too. Y'see, Ghost Widow got all bent out of shape about you breakin' into her place, and she demanded justice from the Arbiters! But don't worry. I sent Arbiter Daos a big fat bribe, so I think that ought to be enough to get you off the hook! Now go and talk with Arbiter Daos. Arbiter Daos will probably just let you off with a warning or something. And if not, you're willing to take one for team Mako, aren't ya? Hehe. Debriefing You're back? Huh, Arbiter Daos must be getting soft. I half-expected him to throw you in the brig to cool for awhile. Whatever. If you're still around, you're still useful. And I still want to use you to steal the power of the Leviathan! You're stone cold! Briefing It's time! My Mu Mystics managed to decipher the Ritual of Z'kron, and translated it for you. The first part describes how to find the Cave of the Shaper. Within the cave there are these Fonts of Power which need to find a chamber called the Maw of the Leviathan. It's guarded by a crazy old priest called Calystix who supposedly is very dangerous. The Mu Mystics have prepared a charm which will allow you to see the secret energies which flow throughout the temple, as well as the Primal Runes on a tooth which is normally hidden from sight. When you enact the Ritual of Z'kron on the Primal Runes, the primal essence of the Leviathan will be transferred to me! You think you can handle it? Now is NOT the time to disappoint me! Find the Cave of the Shaper and steal the primal essence of the Leviathan for me! You'd better make sure you take a high-powered team with you, 'cause I hear that priest is crazy-powerful! Don't worry - I got a special reward for you once you finish this little task for me. Mako gives you the Ritual of Z'kron and the Charm of Merulina. Note: This cave has several whirlpools inside of it. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * (4) Font of Power (Elite Boss) * Calystix the Shaper (Archvillain) * Captain Mako (Archvillain) Debriefing Levels 45-50 Briefing . Up for a fight? I'm not talking about you and me, though I wouldn't be against ripping out your heart later. But right now, we got some Arachnos work which needs doin'. Arachnos is into a major operations called Project DESTINY, and they called upon me and you to do some 'surgical strikes' - combat zone backup, diversions and the like. We do hit-and-run while other Arachnos factions get away with other stuff. Fun, eh? Don't ask me about Project DESTINY though. It's something about ensuring a final victory for Lord Recluse in the future or something, but I'm not one for long-range planning. Just point me at prey to take down and I'm happy. Recluse sees that, and that's why I'm his right-hand man when it comes to doing his dirty work! To business. First strike - one of Ghost Widow's spies had a job in Paragon City, and she didn't get away clean. A bunch of Longbow agents trailed her back to Sharkhead, and are sweeping the area looking for her. We got some Arachnos units engaged with them, but they're looking for some backup. That's where you come in. Head over to the Sharkhead docks and take down the Longbow leader! Taking out their leader should send Longbow running to regroup. Take 'em down fast and hard. Primary Enemies Debriefing I hope that whatever it is Ghost Widow's spy got was worth it. The docks were swarming with Longbow! Briefing Ghost Widow's spy managed to escape these Longbow agents, mainly because we showed in time to drive them off. The spy had information on key researchers into inter-dimensional portal technology, which is going to be big for this Project DESTINY business. The next thing that's happening is the kidnap of a SERAPH researcher. We don't have to handle the kidnapping, but we do got to take out a Paragon Police Department blockade set up to intercept them. Man, I like ripping apart those cops! Once we take out the heavies of the PPD, Ghost Widow's force will only have to deal with the Longbow forces at the SERAPH offices. Head over there and take down the heads of the PPD blockade! Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Lt. Stuoro (PPD Transcended) * Lt. Garyon (PPD Transcended) * Lt. Skeer (PPD Transcended) Debriefing Nice work, ! The Arachnos operative managed to pull off the extraction at the SERAPH office quite easily once you tied up those PPDs. Did ya have fun tearin' them apart? I hear those PPD Transcended are some kinda aliens inhibiting humans. Do they still bleed like humans? Briefing Arachnos managed to nab the SERAPH researcher and took 'im back to the Rogue Isles while we were busy tying up the PPD. Arachnos' next target is a former PortalCorp researcher who was lured away by Crey so they could start developing their own portal technology. Again, we gotta tie up Crey guards while the main extraction team goes in and extracts the second researcher. They're protecting the industrial complex with some sort of elite Paragon Protectors. Take 'em down! Paragon Protectors - what a joke! The only things they're going to be protecting is their bloody entrails! Primary Enemies Notable NPCs Debriefing External Links Briefing Primary Enemies Notable NPCs Debriefing External Links * Category:Archvillains Category:CoV Contacts Level 40-44 Category:CoV Contacts Level 45-50 Category:CoV Mutation Contacts Category:CoV Natural Contacts